The Monster Ball Tour/Theater
UNDER CONSTRUCTION. THIS PAGE IS A SANDBOX OF THE MONSTER BALL TOUR PAGE. REWRITE EVERY SECTION, CLEAN, FLUID, ETC. The Monster Ball Tour is the second concert tour by Lady Gaga to promote The Fame Monster, her sophomore album. The tour was officially announced on October 15, 2009, after her joint concert tour with rapper Kanye West, titled "Fame Kills", was suddenly canceled. Described by Gaga as "the first-ever 'pop electro opera'", The Monster Ball Tour began four days after the release of The Fame Monster. Background Initially, hip-hop artist Kanye West and Lady Gaga had plans to launch a joint tour together. Fame Kills: Starring Lady Gaga and Kanye West was confirmed in September, 2009, as a concert tour that West and Gaga would co-headline. In the aftermath of the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards, West made a public statement that he would take a break from the music industry following the media and public reaction to his outburst during Taylor Swift's acceptance speech for winning the moonman for "Best Female Video". Nevertheless, the complete schedule for the tour was released, with the tour set to begin on November 10, 2009, in Phoenix, Arizona. Shortly afterwards, the tour was officially canceled without any explanation. Gaga addressed the situation at Billboard's annual Women in Music luncheon where she cited creative differences as the reason for the tour's cancellation. In an interview she stated, "Kanye is going to take a break, but the good news is, I am not." After ensuring the public that she would be embarking on a solo tour in lieu of the defunct tour, Gaga officially announced The Monster Ball Tour on October 15, 2009. The tour had originally been planned to debut in London in early 2010, but was rescheduled, and launched on November 27, 2009, in Montreal, QC. Rapper, Kid Cudi, and singer, Jason Derülo, were confirmed as the supporting act for the tour. While Cudi was confirmed to be supporting Gaga from the beginning of the tour, it was reported that Derülo would join the tour beginning on December 16, 2009. Cudi was kicked off of the tour after the December 14th show due to inappropriate behavior towards a fan. The official poster for the tour features Gaga in her signature Versace 676 sunglasses and what she has dubbed "The Orbit", which she first wore on the October 3, 2009 edition of Saturday Night Live. The contraption was designed by Nasir Mazhar in collaboration with Gaga's own creative production company, Haus of Gaga. Development In an interview with Rolling Stone, Gaga explained that she wanted to put together an expensive looking, beautiful show which would be affordable by her fans. She explained that the tour is a "pop-electro opera" because the theatrics and the story elements interwoven in the tour are played like an opera. According to her the design of the show is innovative and forward in terms of creativeness. Gaga wanted to change the shape of the stage and designed one with Haus of Gaga that is "essentially a frame with forced perspective, and the frame is put inside the stage." Gaga explained, the theme of the show is evolution. According to Gaga, the songs on The Fame Monster represents the personal demons that she had faced. Hence while developing the record Gaga spoke about original sin and demons inside human beings. She said, "So we talked about growth, and that led us into this kind of scientific space, and we started talking about evolution and the evolution of humanity and how we begin as one thing, and we become another." This theme of monsters and evolution is supposed to play a part in the fashion for the tour, which according to Gaga is "another level from where we were with the Fame Ball. ... It's going to be a truly artistic experience that is going to take the form of the greatest post-apocalyptic house party that you've ever been to." Although Gaga stated that she was inspired by the things she and Kanye were doing with the Fame Kills tour, she concluded, "...I made a decision based on integrity not to use any of the things that we had designed together." Later, she agreed that it was "the great lost tour". Redesigning The Tour For Arenas Near the end of the U.S. leg of the tour, Lady Gaga said on twitter: "monsterball is amazing,enjoy while u can. im already redesigning it for 2010, the haus tells me there's hospitals who accept people like me" (Dec. 19, 2009) Gaga told MTV News on Saturday, hours before her Monster Ball stop in San Diego. :"The re-vamping of the Monster Ball Tour is just something feel she has to do, especially since the current version of the tour came together at the very last second. "It's kind of funny because, after Kanye and I split up for this tour, I was really unsure if I could get a show together in time for my fans," "But I didn't want to disappoint them and not tour over Christmas, and I had a new record coming out, so... what's exciting about this show is that I was able to put together something that, in truth, I never would have done if I had a longer amount of time." "So, I put together a show that is so perfectly an avant-garde-performance-art-fashion installation, put in a blender and vomited on as a pop show. It's kind of this amazing theme of evolution, but it's in a garage, and me and all my friends are kind of exploring the music." "But it's a very vacuous space. It's a box, it's a runway, and we have to transform that space to feel like eight different acts throughout the entire show. But for the next version of the Monster Ball, which is going to be in February when I begin in the U.K. with my arena tour, I'm throwing out the stage. My team thinks I'm completely psychotic. But I don't fucking care what they think." Gaga wouldn't divulge too many secrets of the new Monster Ball, but she did say that Danish pop act, Alphabeat, will serve as the opening act. And she also hinted that her fans will be in for a very big show, in just about every conceivable way. "Well, just to give you an idea, the stage is about four times the size of the one we're on now and conceptually, it's completely different." "One thing that has been lost over the past 10-15 years, in pop music, is the idea of showbiz. And this is definitely going to bring that back." The new show will be like a broadway production. Gaga says, "I play all of my music but it's a story. And the story is that me and my friends are in NY and we are going to The Monster Ball, but we get lost. Our car breaks down and we are having trouble getting there & I tell everyone, 'When you come to the Monster Ball it will set you free & all of the things that you don't like about yourself won't matter anymore.' And, they start to lose faith in me. So, it's got a kind of Wizard of Oz inspiration behind it. And it's this really amazing sort of glam, drug addict opera." Monster Ball: Theater Version Opening Acts *Semi Precious Weapons (All dates except) *Kid Cudi (November 27th to December 14th only) *Jason Derülo (December 16th to January 26th only) Set List # Jumping (Video introduction) # Dance in the Dark # Just Dance # Puke (Video interlude) # LoveGame # Alejandro # Raven (Video interlude) # Monster # So Happy I Could Die (except Jan. 21 - 24, 2010) # Teeth # Speechless # Virgin Call Gag # Poker Face (Acoustic Version, New York Ode Version on the New York dates only) # Make Her Say (with Kid Cudi until Dec. 11, 2009) # Tank Girl (Video interlude) # Fashion (Nov. 27 - Dec. 11, 2009 only) # The Fame # Money Honey # Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (Dirty Freak Remix - Nov 27-Dec 19 / Album - Dec 21-Jan 26) # Antler (Video interlude) # Boys Boys Boys # Paper Gangsta (except Jan. 21 - 24, 2010) # Poker Face # Manifesto of Little Monsters (Video interlude, Apocalyptic Film on Nov 27 only) # Paparazzi # Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) # Bad Romance # Tattoo Film (Outro video) Synopsis / Fashion Credits The original Monster Ball Tour followed the story of human evolution mixed with Monsters and her own story. The show was divided into five segments with the last one being the encore. Each segment featured songs related to the part and started with a short film. Act. I. Birth The original show begins after the Jumping Film '''with Gaga appearing behind a giant, green, laser lit video screen featuring scrim lights, in a futuristic silver jewelled jumpsuit with bulbs on it, with matching eye makeup and mask, singing the song "Dance in the Dark" from The Fame Monster, while dancers dressed in white balaclavas and white jumpsuits moved around her. The scrim resembled an electric math grid which was lifted during the performance. After the song she strapped on a portable silver jewelled keyboard and started performing "Just Dance" while inside a white cube from which she emerged from the top, and the video screen came up. She was raised on a platform with a keytar over her shoulder as eight dancers in white bodysuits locked into step below her. *'''Gaga: Jewelled jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga (All dates, all bulbs added on December 9) with a customized AX-Synths by Roland. *'Dancers:' White balaclavas with Laser Mask (Tom Talmon Studio, added on December 9) with a white jumpsuits LGG_03.jpg MB-DITD-9.jpg MB-GagaIntro.png MB-Dancers-DITD.jpg tumblr_l9hj9ttMTK1qbfdnjo1_500.jpg MB-JD-1.jpg MB-JD-2.jpg 4342346295_c3958aa27e_o.jpg MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg Act. II. Desert This was followed by a brief video intermission (Puke Film) and Gaga returned with an elaborate off-white costume that resembled an alien ecto-skeleton by Gary Card with a suit by Haus of Gaga. She started performing "[[LoveGame (song)|'LoveGame']]" which ended with Gaga pointing towards her groin. A digital background of flames was featured with the dancers wearing skeletal headgear. As she got out of her ecto-skeleton outfit, she stripped down to a silver bodysuit for another The Fame Monster song, "[[Alejandro (song)|'Alejandro']]", which saw her being carried by her crotch by one of her male dancers and lowered onto another male dancer. *'Gaga:' Ecto-skeleton by Gary Card with a bodysuit by Haus of Gaga (Nov 27-??) *White top by Maison Martin Margiela with a hat by Franc Fernandez (Jan 14-??) *'Dancers': White jumpsuit with ecto-skeleton hat by Gary Card MBTFashion7.jpg|Outfit by Haus of Gaga and Gary Card MBTFashion7 2.jpg MBTFashion4.jpg MBTFashion 14.jpg|Outfit by Maison Martin Margiela, hat by Franc Fernandez. Started wearing thins outfit on Jan 14th, 2010 mtsblovegame.JPG MBTFashion2.jpg Lovegame 1.0.2.JPG gag-rachael-barrett2-500x360.jpg Act. III. Forest The section was followed by a video interlude featuring snarling dogs and brooding ravens, "Raven Film". The performance of "[[Monster (song)|'Monster']]" began with Gaga emerging in a black feathered jacket and performing dance moves reminiscent of Michael Jackson. The backdrop featured a black bird's wings. It continued with two songs from The Fame Monster: "[[So Happy I Could Die (song)|'So Happy I Could Die']]" and "[[Teeth (song)|'Teeth']]", where she removed the feathered dress. She then started performing the song "[[Speechless (song)|'Speechless']]" and continued at the piano with the acoustic version of "Poker Face"; she played the piano while balancing on her piano stool and holding one leg up in the air. Opening act and rapper Kid Cudi joined her then to perform his song "[[Make Her Say (song)|'Make Her Say']]" which contains a sample of "Poker Face". Fan Film is played in the backdrop. MBTFashion 12.jpg|Outfit by Zaldy Goco MBTFashion5.jpg|Hair Shades by St. Peter MBTFashion6.jpg|Outfit by Oscar Olima 1.0 2 Forest.JPG|Zaldy Goco (Body) 1.0 forest.JPG MBTFashion 12 2.jpg|Leather Owls by Miguel Villalobos MBTFashion 12 3.jpg|Leather Wolf with silver fangs Photo-01131.jpg Photo-011311.JPG Act. IV. Egypt *Tank Girl Film This segment was followed by the performance of "[[Fashion (song)|'Fashion']]", "[[The Fame (song)|'The Fame']]", "[[Money Honey (song)|'Money Honey']]" and "[[Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (song)|'Beautiful Dirty Rich']]" during these performances Gaga wore a gold Egyptian styled crown and matching body suit. The dress was compared to the garment of a viking.. Upholstered in black vinyl and nearly nude in a red patent leather bikini. MBTFashion 13.jpg|Outfit by Zaldy Goco Photo-0113111.JPG MBT Fashion.jpg Act. V. City *Antler Film She then sang "[[Boys Boys Boys (song)|'Boys Boys Boys']]," backed by a squadron of skinny, shirtless, snake-hipped leather boys. Bondage inspired black leather dress with guns hanging from it and a hat made of muzzles, were worn during "Poker Face" and Gaga pumped her hands in the air while performing the song. This was followed by Gaga sitting on a dentist's chair and spreading her legs during "[[Paper Gangsta (song)|'Paper Gangsta']]". *Gun outfits *Red latex (Dec 5-Jan 24) MBTFashion 10.jpg|Outfit by Zaldy Goco, boots by Pink Cobra city 1.0 2.jpg|First Shows, Outfit by Zaldy Goco city 1.0.jpg|Gunhat by Miguel Villalobos *Manifesto of Little Monsters She returned on the stage while wearing multiple donned braided extensions for "[[Paparazzi (song)|'Paparazzi']]". Gaga was perched atop a railing and from each of her braids, a dancer was attached on the stage. A backdrop of stars were shown during the performance. For this performance, Gaga had collaborated with her Haus of Gaga creative partner Matthew "Matty Dada" Williams on the Rapunzel Wig, as seen at The Monster Ball. She commented, :"I had a different vision for it in the beginning. Dada thought it should be braided, and I said, 'I never wear my hair braided.' He said, 'I know, but it's so Rapunzel, and it's something people deeply understand. And when you're wearing sunglasses on a scaffolding piece with a giant alien dancing behind you, I promise you it's not going to look like Rapunzel.'" The performance ended with Gaga faking her death. MBTFashion8.jpg|Black Vinyl Cape by OLIMA, boots by Pink Cobra. The Monster Ball.jpg black 1.0.JPG blue 1.0.JPG Act. VI. Monster Ball This part of the show was an encore. This was followed by "[[Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (song)|'Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)']]" which signified her rebirth as she descended from the top amidst white lights and mechanical fog. She wore a giant human sized gyroscope around her, which was developed by the Haus of Gaga and was named "The Orbit". The last song of the show was "[[Bad Romance (song)|'Bad Romance']]" which she performed in an '80s-inspired white power suit with exaggerated high shoulders and highwaisted pants. *Outro: Tattoo Film MBTFashion9.jpg|Suit by Haus of Gaga Photo-01131111.JPG MBTFashion9 2.jpg|disco ball version Photo-0113.jpg Concert Dates :Main article: Performances (The Fame Monster) The Theater version of the Monster Ball Tour started on November 27, 2009 and ended on January 26 of 2010 after 35 shows (not including the Jingle Bell Ball). Monster Ball: Arena Version Opening Acts *Semi Precious Weapons (All dates except February & March 2011) *Alphabeat (United Kingdom and Ireland) *Far East Movement (Asia dates only) *Lady Starlight (July 6th to September 19th only) *Scissor Sisters (February 19th to May 6th only) Set List # Jumping Film (Video introduction) # Dance in the Dark # Glitter and Grease # Just Dance # Beautiful, Dirty, Rich # Vanity (February 18-Sep. 16, 2010) # The Fame # Puke Film (Video interlude) # LoveGame # Boys Boys Boys # Money Honey # Virgin Call Gag (North American dates only) # Telephone # Born This Way (Acoustic Version) (February 18th - May 6th only) # Brown Eyes (February 18-June 28, 2010 only) # Stand By Me (May 15, 18, 28-June 2, 2010 only) # Speechless (Not performed February 19, then removed on February 24, 2011) # You and I (June 28-May 6, 2011) # Living on the Radio (Aug. 30, 2010 only) # Twister Film # So Happy I Could Die (removed on February 24, 2011) # Antler Film(Video interlude) # Monster # Teeth # Alejandro # Little Monsters (Manifesto of Little Monsters video interlude - Removed on February 28) # Poker Face # Apocalyptic Film (Video interlude) # Paparazzi # Bad Romance # Born This Way (February 19-May 6, 2011) # Fan Film (Outro video) Synopsis / Fashion Credits Act I. NYC The concert begins with the Jumping Film, which contains images of Gaga in the "Paparazzi" dress and of her smoking a cigarette as a club remix of "Dance in the Dark" plays. Gaga's silhouette appears on the curtain, surrounded by violet light ("Dance in the Dark") while her friends Posh, Peppah, and Bang Bang prepare to go to the Monster Ball. After "Dance in the Dark", Gaga's car breaks down, causing Posh, Peppah, and Bang Bang to become frantic before Gaga tells them that she will take them there. ("Glitter and Grease") When she checks under the hood of the car, Gaga reveals a keyboard and then begins to play the opening notes of "Just Dance". Gaga then goes into "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich". After the song, Posh asks Gaga what the Monster Ball exactly is, to which she responds: "The Monster Ball will set you free!" ''She says that the best thing is that it's a place for her fans to go. Where the freaks '("normal people") are outside and she locked the door. Gaga then goes into the song '''"Vanity". Later Gaga disappears and then returns in a red cape with extended shoulders with her instruent EMMA and performs "The Fame" ------ Puke Film (Interlude) *'Gaga' — Shoulder pads vest by Haus of Gaga, sunglasses by Stevie Boi (All dates) *Just Dance outfits: Black lightning bolt bodysuit by unknown (only February 18) *Crystal purple vest (only February 18 for Beautiful, Dirty, Rich), bodysuit and hat (February 19-April 14, 2010) by Armani Privé *Semi transparent lilac leopard print leotard (50's Cup Body) by Atsuko Kudo (April 14, 2010-May 6, 2011) *The Fame outfit: Red cape with shoulder pads by Haus of Gaga (All dates) *'Dancers' — Shorts by Haus of Gaga with a vest by Jaiden rVa James (All dates) vanity1.JPG 38632_145440505474690_100000262230415_349719_5913734_n.jpg BeautifulDirtyRich.png TMB-Armani01.jpg 23854_1389467659277_1309658206_31122947_4909887_n.jpg TMB-004.jpg TMB-003.jpg HatJacket-MB-Opening.jpg Jaiden-rva-james-gaga-dancers.jpg OpeningJacket-Dancers.jpg Nadine-JustDance.jpg bdr.JPG TMB-005.jpg lollapaloza (27).jpg RedDrape-TheFame.jpg Act II. NYC Subway On a subway, Gaga and her gang ride a subway to try to get to the Monster Ball, but, unfortunately, it breaks down, leaving Gaga and her friends stranded. ("LoveGame") Gaga tells the audience about her situation, and asks them if she should ask her most loyal and intiment friends... Her gay boys. ("Boys Boys Boys") 'Gaga tells the audience that the thing she hates most is money and then goes into '"Money Honey". Gaga then recalls when she was in jail and her friend Beyonce bailed her out. ("Telephone") 'A piano is then brought in and Gaga goes into the song '"Brown Eyes", after which she performs "Speechless". During this song, she tells her audience the Monster Claw Story, her life as a teen in New York, and how she became who she is today. Gaga and her friends then continue down the Glitter Way, and soon they run into an angel, who plays a tune that summons a twister, taking them closer to the Monster Ball, but landing them in a strange place that they don't know. (Twister Film) Gaga sings "So Happy I Could Die". Then the Antler Film is played, in which Gaga says that she and her friends have been dropped off in the deepest, darkest part of Central Park. *'LoveGame/Boys Boys Boys' :Gaga — Rachael Barrett (Dress), Haus of Gaga (Hat) :Dancers — Gary Card (Masks), Haus of Gaga (Outfits) 40455_149240071758806_100000184416113_477313_3064603_n.jpg|Rachel Barrett's dress Subway.png gaga-nanny-rachael-barrett-500x331.jpg 016.jpg Torch.png 40323_149240318425448_100000184416113_477317_4858446_n.jpg|Female Dancers 20666_10150095863315713_845540712_11209923_1695405_n.jpg|Male Dancers bbb.JPG|Boys Boys Boys (Opening Night) *'Money Honey' :Gaga — Unknown (Suit, Opening Night), Unknown (Coat, First Shows), Armani Privé (Coat, Sunglasses), Keko Hainswheeler (Shoes) lady_gaga_2_5_wenn2745523.jpg|Opening night. Money Honey Dublin.JPG|First Shows dublin 2 money.JPG 3 (11).jpg 1 _12_.jpg 4.jpg 026.jpg Money honey.png *'Telephone/Brown Eyes/Speechless/You and I' :Gaga — Unknown (Opening Night), Unknown (Latex bra & Pantie, First Shows) Atsuko Kudo (Latex bra, pantie) :Dancers —Keko Hainswheeler (Outfits) 017-the-fame-org.jpg|Opening night (Telephone)|link=Opening night piano.JPG|Opening Night (Playing Piano) telephone 12.JPG|First Shows 35423 1503949327713 1503636029 1253370 7566868 n.jpg|Atsuko Kudo's (latex bra, panties) 039.jpg|Playing piano. 40044 149245481758265 100000184416113 477356 1108152 n.jpg|Latex panties with disco bra used in lollapaloza. Telephone2.png *'So Happy I Could Die' :Gaga — Miuccia Prada (Feb 18-22), Haus of Gaga (Living dress, Feb 24-Present), Armani Privé (Shoes, Feb-24-Present) pic06729.jpg gaga-prada3.jpg|Both pieces “are made of ciré, a plastic and technical jersey. The embroidery reveals a black guipure flower motif with lace trimming. The skirt recalls an à panier structure, typical of the 18th century” Ladygagaprada.jpg Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg LivingDress.png SoHappyDie.png Twister.png Act III. Central Park She then returns and sings "Monster". Gaga then states that the thing she hates more than money is the truth. ("Teeth") Gaga and her friends then find the Eternal Fountain, the only fountain that bleeds for you. Gaga then goes into "Alejandro" while she jumps into the fountain and sings as blood pours over her. Another film is then played, the LITTLE MONSTER FILM. ''(See Manifesto of Little Monsters.) Gaga then returns and sings '"Poker Face". *Apocalyptic Film (interlude) *'''Monster :Gaga — Charlie le Mindu (Hair monster outfit), Alex Noble (Gold Outfit), Zaldy Goco (Black Feather Outfit) :Dancers — Alex Noble (Outfits) 12-2.jpg MonWhite.png ____ _29_.jpg|The Sacred Heart Chimera is “a flesh body suit with Swarovski diamond sacred heart on the chest, hairy crutch and breast and feathered shoulders with long tonal hair cape and a gold hood”. MonBeast.png old monster 2.0.1.JPG|Gaga decided to use the old Monster outfit. Photo-331.jpg old monster 2.0.JPG *'Teeth/Alejandro' :Gaga — Zaldy Goco (Body) :Dancers — Alex Noble and Keko Hainswheeler (Outfits) ____ _30_.jpg 049.jpg Teeth.png Teeth2.png 055-1024x682.jpg Alejandro3.png Photo-381.jpg New Alejandro.JPG *'Poker Face' :Gaga — Haus of Gaga (Leopard outfit, February-April), SOMARTA (Second Skin lace bodysuit, April 14-Present) :Dancers — Haus of Gaga (Outfits) Pokerface.png 2 (35).jpg normal_34.jpg poker face only vst.JPG|Poker Face Vest (no bodysuit);only worn on Hamburg Poker Face vst2.JPG|Only Vest with Teeth/Alejandro (Body) poker.JPG Act IV. The Monster Ball Gaga and her friends find themselves in a dark place, and after some dialogue, Gaga's friends run off, leaving her alone to deal with the Fame Monster, a giant angler fish. ("Paparazzi") Gaga eventually kills the Fame Monster by using her Pyro-Bra and Pyro-Underwear. She then leaves for the Monster Ball. At the Monster Ball, Gaga asks her fans if it's the best party on the planet, and tells them to dance. ("Bad Romance") At the very end of the show, the Fan Film is shown on the screen. Lady Gaga :Paparazzi ▸ Green origami dress by Haus of Gaga ✖ Pyro-bra & pyro-panty by Tom Talmon Studio ∴ All dates :Bad Romance ▸ Glitter ✖ Mirror outfit ✖ shoes by Armani Privé ∴ Feb 18, Feb 26—May 6, 2011 :Top by Rachael Barrett ✖ Body by Unknown ✖ Lobster hat by Philip Treacy ∴ Feb 20—24, 2010 :Born This Way ▸ Nude latex ✖ shoes by Mugler Dancers :Paparazzi ▸ Angler Fish ∴ All dates :Bad Romance ▸ Helmets ✖ Armors by Alun Davies ✖ outfits by Haus of Gaga ∴ All dates :Born This Way ▸ Nude latex by Mugler ✖ sandal by Unknown ∴ All dates Paparazzo.jpg Paparazzi2.png 045.jpg paparazzi.JPG 4909881066_b7a9787316_b.jpg 5390658303_14647a4230_z.jpg Manchester-Armani-BR.jpg TMB-Armani02.jpg Bad Romance dublin.JPG dublin bad romance 2.JPG adkd3b.jpg Orbit.png BadRomance.png Mirrored Outfit Sketch.png MB-Splash-BR-ending.jpg Armani-Silver-BadRomance.jpg 7515641_Image_11.jpg BoudoirPiano-BTW.jpg BTW-Muglerboots.jpg Photo-441.jpg Concert Dates :Main article: Performances (The Fame Monster) The Arena version of the Monster Ball Tour started on February 18, 2010 and ended on May 6 of 2011 after 166 shows (not including the White Tie and Tiara Ball). Broadcast and recordings :Main article: Lady Gaga Presents the Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden Fans who met Gaga after various shows confirmed that she will be releasing a 3-D movie of the tour. This is one of the reasons behind the 3-D glasses included in the Super Deluxe version of The Fame Monster. On March 4, 2010, GagaDaily announced via Twitter ::“The Monster Ball DVD is going to be released and it will be in 3D!” On March 8, 2010, a rep from Interscope Records released the following statement to MTV News. ::“there are talks about a 3D concert and DVD in the near future.” On Febuary 14, 2011, while on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Gaga announced that there will be an HBO special of the concert. The program was filmed during Gaga's February 21-22 shows at Madison Square Garden and will be titled "Lady Gaga Presents the Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden." HBO confirmed that the special will air on May 7, 2011 and will be directed by Laurieann Gibson.http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1658005/lady-gaga-hbo-special.jhtml Tour Book Gaga teamed up with Terry Richardson after the photoshoot for Vogue magazine. Richardson wanted to photograph Gaga during her offstage presence, document what she did when she wasn't performing. Reference *Gaga Fashion Land